His Butler: Always Proper
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: Ciel needs his butler and he will have him when rises. Control is a must, but can he hold on? Can't he get his always perfect butler to cave? Yaoi/Smut Don't read if you don't like. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Just a note: I have been challenged by a rl friend to write this :D I know its not good but its not as bad as what else I've read. _ **

* * *

><p>Ciel just could not help himself. Several nights had passed, just like this one. Hot. Sweaty. <em>Sticky.<em>

"Hnnngggg"

He tugged at himself, kicking the sheets everywhere and arching into his own hand. For days now he lost sleep because of this **urge**. This sinful need to be please that came with adult hood. His lips parted as he panted, his hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, another hand pinching one of his hard rosebud nipples.

"S-Sebastian!"

Oh how he imagined his hands were his delicious butlers. He had begun to crave for Sebastian long ago but only now did it become a powerful raging need in his loins. He fantasized of having guests and they were in a small secluded room and Ciel…he was in control. He had teased the poor butler until he couldn't stand it anymore and on the guest bed he had tied him down. He was unable to break free, lust clouding his senses and dulling his abilities. A heat coiled into his stomach and he whined, thrusting his slender hips into his own hand until he spilled his seed over his stomach and on his chest. He let out a sigh of contempt, riding out his pleasure high and felt luxurious sleep tugging at the edge of his consciousness.

_I need to clean myself up._

But he didn't move a muscle, instead he came up with the excuse of being "Ciel Phantomhive" and he did nothing he didn't want to.

Which made him think.

_I do as I please. I get what I want…_

So just why couldn't he have that butler of his? The man showed himself off so much that Ciel wondered if he was begging to be ravished. He desperately wanted it but knew his butler was the very definition of proper.

_I'll change that. I want him withering before me. _

He would never feel truly in control of the demon unless he did this, and it was a must. He controlled all of his chess pieces and moved them however he wanted to. Even Sebastian, his demon servant. Just the thought of absolute control sent Ciel's soft member twitching again but he was just too exhausted to have another round. Instead he laid the way he was, naked and uncovered, and fell asleep, vowing he'd have the man in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Young Master I have—"<p>

Sebastian fell short and almost dropped his tray. The sight before him was so…shocking that he contemplated turning around and knocking on the door. His young master was sprawled out on his bed, naked, bluish hair an absolute mess and when he sniffed the air he thought he could faintly smell…

"Young Master. You are indecent." The boy stirred slightly but did not move. He evenly sat the tray down on the bed trying his best to not stare. He was just coming to terms that Ciel was indeed growing up and that entitled to things changing bu... he didn't expect this.

Not that it didn't _intrigue _him to no end as to what exactly Ciel had been doing all night, but that was a thought he couldn't have. Not for his master. He walked over and opened the curtains, allowing the light to fill the room.

"Damn it Sebastian…I was sleeping…"

"I noticed. How in the world did you end up with absolutely no clothes on?" The boy flushed only a little before arrogance mixed with smugness stole onto his face.

"I masturbated last night." He said evenly, gazing at him upside down.

Sebastian's lip twitched into a smirk. "Is that so?" He may have been cool on the outside but the demon on the inside was growling. Reaching. Wanting. He would admit, he'd lusted for this boy, but his properness kept him from ever touching him.

Because he was the most exceptional person with no flaws what so ever.

But Ciel didn't want the man with no flaws. Sebastian moved to gather up Ciel's outfit for the day and Ciel watched uninterested. First step was to trick the man onto the bed. He could have just ordered him to lie down however…well he was saving that order for later.

"Sebastian, come here. I think I may have cut myself." The butler paused before turning around with a frowning look. Once close enough Ciel's face broke out into that evil manipulating smile and he reached forward, grabbed the lapels of his coat, and pulled the butler down.

"What the…" Sebastian tilted forward until his arms caught him, holding him above the boy. "What exactly are you doing?" _Other than tempting me to eat you alive right now. _Ciel pulled him by his tie, like a dog, and Sebastian followed, ever so curious. Very slowly Ciel pushed on Sebastian's right shoulder and Sebastian found himself lying on his back.

"Sebastian, I have found myself in a rather curious position lately." He said, positioning his naked body on top of the butler, straddling his hips. Immediately Sebastian growled low in his throat as a warning as he felt himself twitch to life in his pants. "You see…I have these...wicked dreams that wake me up the middle of the night. Did you know that?" Ciel reached down and began to unbutton Sebastian shirt. He had longed too long for this moment and mentally scolded himself for not doing it sooner. How many times had he imagined them thrust up against a wall, sweating, going at it? How often had he thought of Sebastian riddled in pleasure as he took Ciel somewhere they could be caught. The one thing he wanted the most, however, was Sebastian's _**moan.**_

The demon's voice was a turn on in itself, but Ciel wagered that his moan alone would cause him to climax on the spot. He wanted Sebastian to pound him, moan in his ear. And he would have this, now.

"Young Master…" Sebastian's firm hands gripped Ciel's hips. "This is not a very good idea."

"You are right. This is an absolutely** lovely** idea." Ciel purred, both his eyes glinted ominously in the sunlight. He wiggled his hips and enticed a twitch from down below. "And I think you think this is lovely also."

"I will not take part of this."

"Yes, you will." Ciel's voice was firm. "Because it is I who wants it…but you want it too don't you?" He leaned down and licked the shell of the demon's ear and his grip on his waist grew tighter.

"I am one hell of a butler. Not one hell of a _'fuck buddy'_"

"You are, however, one hell of a tease."

Sebastian had one thing in mind and that was the fuck the boy on top of him until neither one could stand anymore. Again, however, that would be totally improper. "You have obligations today."

"That I will eventually attend to but you have one obligation." Ciel shifted until his erected cock could be easily viewed. "That's to make this go away." The organ was throbbing and twitching and Sebastian decided that if he didn't move now…things were going to get out of hand.

"We're going to stop now, young master. I think you may be ill." He struggled to push himself up and Ciel did the unthinkable.

"I order you to lie down and not get up until I tell you too."

Sebastian froze and felt his back hit the bed once again. He was somewhat surprised at the boy on top of him. Ciel reached down and finished unbuttoning his shirts. His chest was smooth and carved, both pale nipples, pert. With a smirk he leaned down and claimed one in his small luscious mouth and pinched the other and was rewarded with a how hiss and the shifting of Sebastian. He gripped the butler's hands that were painfully gripping his waist and moved them himself until his hands were above his head. Sebastian's limbs moved like a rag doll and it seemed the only thing he was in control of was his hips and his torso. Damn that boy.

His tugging and nibbling was causing him to become more than aroused add to that Ciel sitting on his erection, he was dying a little inside and Ciel noticed it. Purposefully he wiggled and enticed another hiss.

"I want to hear you moan." The boy requested, kissing down his chest until he got to his pants.

"How far are you willing to go to hear me moan my master?" he raised an eyebrow but bit his cheek when the boy's hand pressed down and rubbed his bulge through his pants.

"Very far, obviously."

Ciel pulled his pants down around his ankles and licked his lips eagerly at Sebastian's rather large cock. With satisfaction written all over his face, Ciel leaned forward and with cerulean eyes locked on his butlers face, he flicked out a tiny pink tongue and licked the tip of his weeping member. He tasted _divine_. Sebastian's cock twitched and the older man's torso sunk back slightly. "This is not proper…"

"Forget proper-ness. I want to be horribly improper. I want you."

And he had, for a long time, physically and emotionally. A few more teasing licks up the length of Sebastian's member and the man was wondering if he was going to lose what little sanity he had left. Finally Ciel crawled back up his body, almost kitten like and Sebastian growled again. His ass was in the air and Sebastian could only think of the hell he'd put it through once he figured a way out of this.

"You are terribly aroused Sebastian." He stated matter of factly. He leaned back slightly and wrapped a hand around his own cock, and pumped it slightly for Sebastian to watch. His eyes took on a dangerous tint and his lips parted. "So am I. We can fix this, you know." Sebastian licked his lips. "Just moan...I need to hear it." Ciel reached a little further backwards and with a tight fist pumped Sebastian hard. Instantly the groan slid from his parted lips at the scrumptious sight before him and on cue Ciel let out a little whimper on his own at the sound of it. "Fuck, Sebastian…" His pumping became eager on both cocks and Sebastian's moan was needy. Ciel didn't want to play anymore.

"Sebastian, I o-order you to take me..."

The flicker of a smirk that would put the Cheshire cat to shame flashed across his perfect pale face. "Yes, My lord." He rolled, pulling the boy underneath him.

"Ciel." His master said. "For now, call me Ciel."

"Mmmhmmm" Sebastian said. He pressed his body against his and placed kisses up and down his jaw line. "Yes, Ciel." He was going to wear this boy out. It would teach him to be a little more proper in the future. The boy squirmed in obvious delight, rubbing his erection by rolling his hips up against Sebastian's. Ciel's moan was cut off by a heated kiss. It was electrifying and set ever nerve ending on fire for them both. The butler licked the bottom lip for entry and was granted immediately and he shuddered.

He never tasted something so delectable in his life time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's Pov<strong>

Christ I needed something, anything, to apply pressure between my legs. I was _aching_ after that kiss but no, he had to tease me. He caressed my thighs, close to my throbbing appendage and he nibbled on my nipple, causing me to buck slightly. I was trembling under his hands, but I had to remain in control somehow…

"D-damn it, Sebastian…" I wiggled underneath him. "Touch me already."

"Is that an order? And here I thought that you, the grand Ciel Phantomhive, was more capable than using something as simplistic as an order."

He gave me that smirk and I wish I could've hit him. Alright, if he wants to play this way, then we will.

"Touch me."

"No."

I frowned and reached down between us. "Fine, then I'll do it myself." I threatened but he didn't move to stop me, instead he looked smug, as if he thought I would cave, ask for him to do it.

I hate that he was right. I felt my face heat up and I grumbled. "Touch me. I need it." His fingers ghosted over my length and I twitched. He placed feather light kisses down my stomach and I gripped my sheets letting out a guttural moan when he took the head of my cock into his warm wet mouth. I had long pleased myself dreaming about this. His hands snaked up my stomach and I arched my back, thrusting into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, lick, lapping, and he was sucking. It was just….so good. I needed more. A lot more.

"S-sebastian…"

He hummed around my cock and I grunted, jerking slightly at the wonderful sensation. If he kept this up, I wouldn't last long and I would not be the first to cum this morning. His head bobbed up and down and I fisted my hand into his luscious raven locks but when I did, he pulled off and growled.

"Do. Not. Pull. My. Hair"

Although he looked deathly serious, I smirked. Did I just discover a turn on? I reached down and with both hands, balled them up into his hair, and tugged…hard. A vicious snarl ripped from between his teeth and he up somewhat, pulling away.

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve."

He lunged up but I rolled until I slid off the bed, chuckling. He followed me and instantly had me pinned against the window, my back to his solid chest.

"Now Sebastian, we can't do it here." He pinned my hands up on the glass. "Someone will see." I whispered but his dark chuckle was his response.

"Consider this punishment. Now suck." His offered three fingers and I lapped at them, sucking, covering them in my saliva. When he deemed them wet enough he removed them from my mouth and without warning, I felt a single wet digit enter my hole. I gasped. It wasn't too painful yet it wasn't exactly comfortable. Then a second one and I cried out. A third one and I was practically gasping for hair. He stretched me and soon the pain turned into pleasure.

His fingers curved in, probing, as if searching and his body was flush against mine, his mouth right by my ear, overloading my senses and then he hit it. A spot I didn't know even existed and it made me cry out his name and arch my back, trying to bury his fingers in my ass.

"Do it again…" I whined and pushed back and he did, chuckling, reaching around and pumping me at the same time. At that point, I didn't give a fuck about being in control.

I just wanted to be pleased. I was so caught up in it all I almost didn't feel his fingers be replaced by his large manhood until the head popped in and his groan made me scratch my nails against the glass.

"You're so…tight." He moaned and when he was fully sheathed he didn't move as I adjusted to just how big he was. Slowly he began to rock his hips; sliding himself into me and it was utterly delightful. He pulled my hair, causing me to bend back so he could claim my lips in a hungry lust filled kiss.

Then his rocking became a little faster. I felt so hot all over and he tugged harder and it made me want more. I bucked, meeting him thrust for thrust and soon I was a hot mess, gasping, grunting, moaning.

"Look at your servants below us. I wonder what they would think if they looked up." He whispered into my ear and when I saw them running around outside I felt my heart leap. I kind of want one of them to look. Look at me be taken by my butler.

But I needed more. This wasn't enough.

"Rougher…" I managed to pant out and he put his hands on my hips and with a harsh thrust, hit my prostate dead on. I wouldn't last much longer. "Hn…hnn…ugn…Sebastian…h-harder…"

Each thrust jostled my body causing me to stand on my tippy toes. "My my, Ciel…You look so mouth-watering." He kept hitting that one spot and I thought my body was going to explode. His hand around my cock was teasing and sped up. I felt a familiar warmth in my belly.

"Damn it, Sebastian I'm gonna..."

"Do it." he moaned against my bare shoulder, biting into it. It was so painful yet feeling his velvety tongue lap it up the few droplets of was pleasurable. "Come on..." He was urging me. I said I wouldn't be first but I couldn't hold back any longer. I put my forehead against the window trying to stifle my loud screams of pure ecstasy but I couldn't. I glanced down and saw four pairs of eyes, staring right back and my cock twitched.

"Cum for them, Ciel." I arched by back, I felt dizzy and everything was hazy. I pulled hungrily on his hair for my release.

"ha..Sebastian…nnnnggghhh…You're gonna…ahhh….I'm gonna… "

Then he said it. "Cum for me." I released myself with tremendous force. I clamped down on Sebastian's cock inside of me and he gave one final thrust and reached a hand out onto the wall to steady himself and I heard it give way as he clawed at it. My cock twitched he milked it and he emptied himself inside of me. He leaned against me for support and I leaned against the glass. Satiated. We were both panting and covered in sweat, an atrocious mess.

"Oh look...this looks entirely improper..." I teased lazily as we both road off our highs.

"Hmmm" Sebastian pulled out, wrapped an arm around me and pulling me back toward the messy bed. I crawled in feeling incredibly exhausted and he actually lay beside me.

"You could've just asked instead of teasing me." he said, fiddling with a strand of my hair, a smug smirk on his lips.

"You were too proper; you would never go for it."

"It would've been proper if you'd have asked."

I realized how right he was, and hit him in his shoulder. Why did he always have to be so goddamn proper!

* * *

><p><strong>Its not too smutty...I think. XD anyways, enjoy my dears! I know I know. :D Just a one shot. Hope you liked. <strong>


End file.
